


To feel close to you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Lena is a thief, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr:"Kara notices her t-shirts' drawer is getting emptier and emptier. It turns out Lena's been hijacking them when she sleeps over on their movie nights. Pre-relationship, please? Friends to more is probably my favorite trope, and you are my favorite writer. I hope you have a wonderful Sunday."





	To feel close to you

It takes Kara a while to notice her t-shirts are going missing. Over the past couple of years, she’s lost a fair few of her clothes, thanks to her job moonlighting as a superhero. So it had taken a while for her to realise that some of her clothes were genuinely going missing, not being destroyed or misplaced.

The clothes that she’s lost to her secret identity have mostly been her work clothes, clothes she wears out, clothes she wears her suit under.

Her t-shirts though, most of them don’t leave the house. They’re ones she wears to feel comfortable at home, ones she wears to bed, ones she rarely wears out of the house because they’re torn or faded.

These are the ones that are going missing though, her t-shirt drawer starting to look rather bare. She’s searched her entire apartment too, thought she may have just misplaced them, or they’d gotten lost in her laundry. But her clean apartment says otherwise.

It takes her even longer for her to realise that they’re _actually_ being stolen, and who the culprit is.

Lena.

For the life of her, Kara can’t figure out why Lena is doing it though. She thought about asking Alex, about asking Maggie, but she decided against it, didn’t want to embarrass Lena.

And it definitely is Lena, she knows that for sure now. Once Kara had realised it was just her t-shirts missing, and she made the connection to Lena borrowing them on movie nights, wearing them on sleepovers, she had to make sure she was correct.

She’d never seen Lena wear them out of the apartment the next morning, she always had her work clothes back on from the previous day, and she didn’t want to accuse her friend without proof.

But she has proof now.

She’d felt a bit bad, like it was an invasion of privacy, as she’d used her x-ray vision to look in Lena’s bag as she’d left after one of their sleepovers, but she’d seen it, clear as day, the t-shirt that Lena had borrowed the night before was neatly folded in her purse.

Kara had almost said something then and there, but she’d held off, wanted to see if she could figure out why Lena would be taking her clothes on her own.

But it’s been two weeks, and two more shirts, and Kara’s still no closer to figuring it out (and she’s almost out of shirts). So, tonight, she’s going to question Lena, see if she can’t get to the bottom of her interesting behaviour.

She waits until they’re pressed shoulder to shoulder on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on the table between them, the movie paused at the beginning, waiting for one of them to hit play.

Lena is wearing another one of her shirts, one she’d stolen from Alex a few years ago actually. It’s dark grey, the colour standing out against Lena’s pale skin. She looks entirely soft and adorable and Kara almost doesn’t ask, doesn’t want to put Lena off from borrowing her shirts in the future, because she very much likes seeing Lena in her clothes.

But curiosity gets the better of her.

“I seem to be missing a few of my shirts, you haven’t seen them anywhere have you?”

She starts casual, glancing sideways at Lena as she asks the question.

Lena remains facing the TV though as she answers. “No, sorry, I haven’t.”

Four words, that’s all it takes for Kara to know she’s lying. She knows Lena, knows her smiles, her body language, her expressions, and she knows that the slight twitch of Lena’s lip as she’d spoken proves she’s lying.

That, and the way Lena’s heart rate had picked up as she’d asked the question, but listening to that feels like cheating.

So Kara just waits, her eyes on Lena, and Lena must feel her stare because she turns a few moments later.

“What?” Lena asks, her face a confused mask. It’d fool anyone else, but not Kara, she knows her best friend too well.

“Really?” Kara asks, eyebrow raised. “You’re really just going to pretend you know nothing about where they are?”

Kara sees, just as much as feels, the way Lena deflates beside her, sinking further into the couch. “I was wondering when you’d figure it out.”

“So you don’t deny it then? That you’ve been stealing my clothes?”

“Borrowing,” Lena corrects and Kara laughs.

“Borrowing says you intend to give them back. And that I had some knowledge you had them in the first place. You took them without me knowing, you stole them.”

“I intended to give them back.”

Kara laughs again. “Really?”

Lena smirks. “Maybe.”

So, she’s confirmed her theory, which was already pretty much confirmed before this conversation, she’s still no closer to figuring out why Lena has been stealing them though.

“Are you going to tell me why?”

The shift is instantaneous, the way Lena’s heartbeat speeds up again. “No.” She’s not looking at Kara anymore as she speaks.

“Lena,” Kara almost whines, dragging out her name. Lena shoots her an amused look and Kara knows that route isn’t going to get an answer. “So you’re just going to keep stealing, sorry, _borrowing_ , my clothes, and not tell me why?”

Lena nods.

“Fine.”

In a flash, Kara is gone, only to return to Lena’s side a few moments later, this time wearing a hoodie over the pyjamas she’d been wearing.

It takes Lena a moment to notice once the confusion of her disappearing act has passed.

“Kara!”

“What?” Kara aims for her most innocent smile, but she knows it fails when Lena just raises an eyebrow at her. “It’s only fair, right? You borrow my clothes, and I borrow yours?”

The hoodie she’s now wearing is black, the L-Corp logo sitting front and centre, and Kara kind of likes wearing it. She has her own L-Corp branded clothes that Lena had given her, but there’s something extra special about wearing Lena’s own clothing.

“You definitely stole that. You broke into my house.” There’s no anger in Lena’s words, she just looks amused.

“I used my key.”

“Then you at least went through my drawers.”

“I went through one drawer,” Kara corrects. “I know where you keep your comfortable clothing. Which, by the way, I also found a bunch of t-shirts that looked suspiciously like mine.”

Lena laughs. “I’ve opening admitted I stole them.”

“Hah! I told you you stole them!”

“ _Borrowed_ ,” Lena amends, but she’s still laughing and Kara laughs too.

“But you won’t tell me _why_.” The words are mumbled, not really intended for Lena to hear, but she does and she sobers immediately.

Lena bites her lip. “Do you really want to know why?”

“Yes!” She says the word too quickly, too loudly, and she sees Lena shrink away from it, shrink away from the confession. Kara softens, sees she’s nervous again. “I’m not mad, I won’t be upset, I just want to know why.” Kara lays her hand gently on Lena’s arm, the skin warm under her touch. “If you want to tell me, that is.”

“You’d just let me continue taking your clothes? Even if I didn’t want to give you a reason?”

Kara shrugs. Maybe she doesn’t need a reason, not if Lena doesn’t want to give her one. “Yeah. I have your jersey now, so we’re sort of even. Which, speaking of,” She wiggles slightly in her seat, sinking further into the comfort of the hoodie. It’s warm now, thanks to her own body heat, it’s soft and it smells like Lena, so maybe a few missing shirts for this isn’t so bad at all. Even if she still doesn’t know why the shirts are being taken in the first place. “This is quite nice. Even if you give my shirts back, I’m keeping it anyway.”

“Now who’s a thief?” Lena asks, nudging Kara’s side gently and she looks less nervous than before.

Kara grins. “Still you.”

Lena reaches out and Kara watches as her fingers twirl around the string attached to the hood. She doesn’t make eye contact again as she speaks. “I like having something of yours, something that reminds me of you. When I get…” Lena pauses, like she’s looking for the right word and Kara waits, breath held in her chest. “Overwhelmed,” she eventually continues. “I like having something to remind me that I’m not alone anymore. I put on one of your shirts and they smell like you and it helps me feel…like things may actually be okay.”

Whatever the reasoning, Kara didn’t think it’d be anything like that. She reaches up and takes the hand that is still distracted by the string, cradles it gently between her own.

“Look at me,” Kara says gently and Lena slowly tilts her head up until their eyes meet. “Lena, if you ever feel like that, you can just call me, you know that, right? And I can be there in two seconds.”

“I don’t want to bother you.”

Kara drops one of Lena’s hands, reaches out to cup her cheek instead. She wants Lena to hear this, wants Lena to see the absolute truth in her eyes when she speaks.

“You are never a bother, you could _never_ be a bother, okay? I’d do anything for you.”

“You’re too good for me,” Lena says, voice sad, and Kara’s not entirely sure what that means but she keeps talking, wants Lena to know exactly how much she means to her.

“You are so good and kind and smart and beautiful and I’d do anything you ever needed, even if that included flying over in the middle of the night to remind you of that. I’m so lucky to have you in my life, and I thank Rao every day that he brought me to you, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Kara…” Lena’s voice is watery as she trails off and even though no tears fall, she runs her thumb lightly across Lena’s cheek, the skin ever so soft under her touch.

“I love you, so much, okay? So when I say I’ll do anything for you, I mean it, and you can always call me if you need to. Or not even if you need to, just if you want to, there doesn’t need to be a reason…” She’s rambling now, can’t seem to stop, because she’s pretty sure she just revealed how deep her feelings for her best friend run.

Her words could be read as platonic, but just as she knows Lena well, Lena knows her too, knows her smiles, her expressions, and she’s knows that Lena can see how true her words really are.

She doesn’t have time to think about how she can talk her way out of this though, doesn’t have time to over think the damage she’s just done to their friendship, as soft lips press against her own, cutting off any more of her words.

It’s barely a kiss, more just a press of lips, almost like Lena has just done it to stop her talking. But then Lena sighs, breath hitting Kara’s own lips and then Lena is pressing forward, lips moving over her own and Kara doesn’t hesitate to respond.

She pushes back just as soft, just as slow, just as gentle, letting Lena set the pace. Kara’s not entirely sure what’s happening, but she’s dreamt of kissing Lena, and her lips are even softer than she’d imagined.

And if Lena wants to kiss her too? She’s not going to say no.

Except Lena is pulling away all too soon.

Kara wants to chase the contact, wants to follow Lena’s warmth, her lips, and press closer to her once more, but she doesn’t, she let’s Lena pull away.

Kara watches as Lena’s eyes blink open slowly, a look of soft awe on her face, and Kara’s sure her expression is similar.

“I love you too.”

Kara sighs, the words washing over her and filing her chest with so much light and warmth. Who needs a yellow sun when four little words and a gentle smile can make her feel like this?

She knew that Lena had seen the true meaning through her words.

And now she’s grateful that she said them.

“And I’m keeping your t-shirts.”

Kara laughs, as Lena grins. It’s a sight she’d happily look at forever.

“You can do whatever you want if you kiss me again.”

Lena laughs, and it’s magical. “I think I can manage that.”

The next morning, Lena doesn’t even try to hide the fact that she’s once again taking one of Kara’s shirts. But Kara doesn’t care, not when Lena presses a long kiss to her lips as they stand at the door, with the promise of a date tonight and so much more for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
